


We won!

by TheForrestofFanfic



Series: Summer Lovin [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Morgana were stuck. They were being fired at and there was no way they could move. Three of their members had already been shot down and now they were being surrounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We won!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from a comment by mango22. I know you said laser tag but I don't know anything about that, hope this makes up for it!
> 
> Also, more prompts would be appreciated!

“Run Morgana they’re close.” Merlin’s voice rang in her ears as she sprinted as fast as she could. Morgana was full of adrenalin as she heard the distant firing of bullets. 

They had to win. They had to do it for their team mates. Their sacrifices would not be made in vain. That thought kept her going as Merlin and Morgana threw themselves behind cover.

“Come out you two!” It was Elyan. He had taken out Gwen and Morgana would not let that go unpunished. 

“Yeah, if you surrender you won’t end up like your friends.” That was Gwaine. They were surely surrounded by now and there was no way out. They had taken out Freya and Sefa as well. They were surely going to lose. 

Merlin and Morgana were stuck. They were being fired at and there was no way they could move. Three of their members had already been shot down and now they were being surrounded. 

“We’re done for!” Merlin exclaimed. He slightly looked around the corner but quickly recoiled as fire rained down against the wall they were hiding behind. 

“I don’t think so.” Morgana smiled slyly as she gripped something in her other hand. 

“What have you got?” Merlin asked inquisitively. 

“You may as well surrender now. We’ve got you surrounded and not even you two can pull a trick to get yourselves out of this.” The voice of Arthur shouted over the battlefield and Merlin gripped his gun. 

“Oh it’s nothing really.” Morgana held her palm out to reveal a black object.

“A grenade.” Merlin whispered. He didn’t need to let the other side know they had something like this. “We’ll have to make it count though.” 

“We need to get them together.” Morgana stated. Merlin nodded and went to leave the safety of their cover before Morgana grabbed his sleeve. 

“What is it?” Merlin questioned. 

Before he knew it Morgana brought him down and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Merlin relished in how her tongue played with his and allowed him to take dominance even though she was well aware he would let her lead every time. 

“I love you.” Morgana breathed. Merlin looked at his girlfriend and brought his palm down to cup her cheek. 

She was beautifully dramatic sometimes. 

“You know I am not really going to be killed and that we are in fact playing a game of paintball?” Merlin teased. It had been Gwen’s idea surprisingly to go out paintballing during the summer. Morgana thought that it was a way to get rid of her exam stress. Gwen worked and slaved away on her work like a mule. 

Of course Arthur and the guys were really excited since they hadn’t actually been paintballing in years. They also knew that they would probably be able to easily beat the other team. Apparently, it was because they were 'men' and they were 'born to be warriors'. Just because they shared names with knights it didn't make them warriors. Although they were currently destroying them. However, it was Merlin, Morgana, Sefa, Gwen and Freya against Arthur, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan and Percival. Honestly, the teams were really unfair.

Now the entirety of the knight’s, as Arthur persisted they were called, had just surrounded Morgana and Merlin

“I know but it’s so much more romantic if I think you’re really going to sacrifice yourself for me.” She pouted and Merlin laughed before placing a kiss on her bottom lip.  
“I would sacrifice myself in your place a thousand times over my love.” Merlin spoke solemnly with no remainder of teasing in his voice. 

“You’re such a romantic. Go on be my hero!” She laughed as he turned and sprinted out and drew all of the fire to him. Luckily, he wasn’t shot and he was able to get behind a wall.  
Morgana used that as a diversion to slip out of her hiding place and behind a different wall which gave her a good field of view. She saw Arthur, Gwaine and Leon converging on Merlin’s position and she fiddled with the grenade until they came in close. 

“Hello Morgana.” Without turning she dived out of the way and narrowly missed being shot. She didn’t even think that Percival and Elyan would have seen her move. 

She looked over the wall to see Arthur, Gwaine and Leon getting really close to Merlin now. She couldn’t stand and throw the grenade because she’d be seen by Percy and Elyan. She’d have to do it blind. 

Morgana tugged lightly on the safety pin ring and breathed in and out slowly. 

“Last chance guys.” Gwaine shouted. “Surrender and we won’t have to take your dignity away.” Morgana smirked. She could do this. 

She pulled out the safety pin and counted. 

“1…2…3” She threw it and she heard it land. 

“Grenade!” Leon exclaimed. But it was too late, they grenade exploded and covered the three in paint. Three down two to go.

Morgana listened closely as she heard muffled footsteps. The suddenly two shots were fired and Morgana gripped her paintball gun tighter. 

“Hey Morgana.” She jumped and almost shot Merlin. “We won!” He cheered and she wrapped him up in a big hug. 

“Suck on that Arthur!” Morgana shouted.


End file.
